A date with Spencer
by illuminating-socks
Summary: I was in a romantic mood lately and imagined having a date with Spencer from a totally fictional-character's point of view. After iGoodbye. (Don't worry it's not gonna be lame or hardcore :)
1. Chapter 1 - Brief introduction

I've moved to Seattle two months ago. I've found an awesome job and was happy to leave my hometown. It's not that I didn't like it there, I just felt that I had no chances or any real friends. Nothing really kept me there.

I've always wanted to be a painter but have to say I was never really good at painting things after my own visions. I mean I could paint a nice view or a portrait but sometimes I didn't have the patience to sit down and work on these for hours.

A while ago I saw a job advert from a little workshop that deals with painting restoration. I had some experience in that. I've always found it somewhat relaxing. Interestingly I have the patience for that! I sent an application and my portfolio and they responded real quick. I was more than happy to find out they welcome me in their team!

Soon I was there and started to work with them. First of all they gave me some practicing tasks for testing but later on I was able to work with the real deals.

I'm quite easy going but my co-workers seemed to be extra friendly too. Every Friday they went to a bar drinking and releasing the weekly work-stress. Pretty soon they started to invite me too and they didn't had to ask me twice... Yeah, to be honest: I like to drink.

* * *

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Nina asked at my first Friday night together with the colleagues.

"No." I confessed "We broke up with my ex five years ago. Nothing mentionable ever since. I start to think that there are no intelligent, smart or normal men in this world anymore!" I exaggerated.

She started to laugh. "You know, it reminds me of that pathetic dating website... What is it called...?"

"You mean the why not date me dot com?" Paul asked.

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Oh my God! That sounds awful!" I laughed.

"It's full with losers and totally lonely people... Just like you!" he smirked.

"Very funny..." I said.

"And guess what! Once I've heard that a local mom has been banned from that site! Can you believe that?"

"What?" we said simultaneously.

* * *

I spent my first weekend decorating my new apartment. It was so dull I had to do something with it. And later on I realized I have to change the town where I live, on all of my social network profiles. I can spend hours and hours on the internet...  
By the end of the day somehow that dating website came into my mind.

Just out of curiosity I searched it.  
 _"I thought it was a joke but it really exists!"_ I wondered.  
I just wanted to see what kind of people are on this, I didn't want to make a profile or anything. My colleagues were kinda right. Most of them were from prison or recently released. The others were all freaks and weirdos. It was kinda scary but I didn't stop.

I started to search by location and I typed in: Seattle. Not any much hope.  
Only like ten minutes later I've found a guy just my age. Even that was a miracle.  
I clicked on him.

He's name was Spencer. And his profile said he's an artist. A sculptor. I was kinda amazed. He was far more different from the other creepy people on this site. Usually none of them had a job, and this guy didn't even had a criminal record!  
Seemed like he abandoned this website years ago and I could totally understand.

But he had a video, so I clicked on it...

* * *

"The guy was eating cereal for nine minutes! AND NOTHING ELSE!" I laughed.

My colleagues had some troubles finding words:

"That's crazy!"  
"That's silly!"  
"That's weird!" ...they said.

 _"That's interesting!"_ I thought. Besides... he is kinda cute.

"Did you say Spencer Shay? Actually I think I've heard about him... Isn't that guy a sculptor or something?" Paul asked.

"Yeah!" I said surprised "Is he famous in Seattle?"

"Well he's not a celebrity or anything but I think I've heard about him and his whimsical art..."

"He's the brother of Carly Shay!" Nina said knowingly and the whole workplace echoed with a realizing "Ahhh!" and started to talk about Carly and her friends.

"Who's Carly Shay?" I asked but nobody listened anymore.

* * *

We spent that week with hard work so I totally forgot about all of this and no one brought up Carly Shay anymore either, until the usual Friday night drinking. Then I finally got to know that she was a famous teenage webshow host in Seattle. Everyone was truly surprised that I've never heard of that. It pissed me off. They were talking all night long about those webisodes, leaving me absolutely out of it. I was bored and maybe drank a bit too much. But I decided _"If I get home I'm gonna look it up!"_

When I finally got home I was totally hammered. I opened the browser on my PearPad and Spencer's profile came up again as the latest visited website. And that was my last memory from that night...


	2. Chapter 2 - Until Friday

The next day I woke up because my phone was ringing. Actually it was a message alert.

My head hurt like hell. I drank too much the night before.  
I gave some time to myself to relax more but my phone warned me again about that message. I started to read it and got very surprised.

 _ **[** Hey Sarah! It's Spencer. Why did you leave that message on SplashFace? Do I know you? :) **]**_

I was kinda shocked. _"What did I do last night?"_

I went on my SplashFace profile and saw that Spencer was right. Seemed like I searched him and sent him a message with my phone number... and without an explanation.

I was so embarrassed! I started to type my answer.

 _ **[** I'm so sorry! No, we don't know each other. I just saw your profile on the whynotdateme site and have to confess, I like your video ;) But last night I was terribly drunk so I have no memories about sending you that message. **]**_

I didn't have to wait long for his response.

 _ **[**_ _OMG that video! :D I haven't been on that site for years, I totally forgot about it! XD Well, I'm glad you like it... along with a lot of prisoner ladies and strange dudes ;) **]**_

Spencer's kind responding put me in a good mood.

 _ **[**_ _Well it was definitely different from the others! :) **]**_ I typed.

 _ **[**_ _You know my sister suggested to keep it simple and real. So what else could I do? :D **]**_

 _ **[**_ _Yeah, you're right. Eating cereal was the best choice :D **]**_

 _ **[**_ _That was my breakfast! XD So... I've seen your SplashFace profile and I'd really like to know some more about you ;) We should meet! **]**_

I blushed! That was fast...! Even if I was the one who started all this with my message the night before. I didn't know what to answer! I started to think about a witty comeback but my phone started ringing. Spencer called me!

I picked up.

"HI!" he shouted along with the incredibly noisy background.

"Hey! Oh my God, where are you?" I asked loudly.

"Oh, I'm at the junkyard!" he said ( _"Junkyard?"_ I thought.) "So listen! How about a date next Friday?" he asked so naturally.

"Umm... sure..." I said embarrassed.

"Do you like spaghetti and tacos?"

"... Yeah... I like them both...?"

"Great! I'll call you later okay? I've just found some great stuff. SOCKOOO! COME OVER HERE!" he screamed away from his phone and then back to me "Bye!" he said and hung up.

 _"What the hell?"_ I thought.

* * *

That weekend I didn't heard anything from him again. I was surprised anyway how lightly we just agreed to date. I mean I wasn't even sure I want to date him... but yet again I sent him my number and confessed checking him on whynotdateme dot com. _"Where lonely adults find even lonelier adults."_ it says.  
Is Spencer a lonely adult? What's up with his sister? Everyone talks about her in past tenses. Did she die or something? Her show ended years ago and she's not here anymore... that's all I knew. But somehow I was just too lazy to do my research...

* * *

Monday morning I got up early and started having breakfast when I got a call from Spencer.  
It was like 7 a.m. quite a strange time to call. I picked up.

"What are you eating for breakfast? Bitty Wheats or Fiber Nuts?" he asked without any greeting.

"Toast and coffee" I answered and added "Unlike you, I don't really like cereals."

"Unlike you I never get up this early." he replied. He indeed sounded sleepy.

"What happened then?"

"I don't know. I'm not even awake yet..."

"What?" I asked but no answer came after that. He hung up...

That phone call kept me thinking all day long at work. I mean, what was that about? I couldn't really find a reasonable explanation but...

 _ **[**_ _Are you by any chance a sleep-walker? **]**_ I asked him in a text message during my lunch break.

I had to wait a few minutes for his kinda suspicious _**[**_ _Why? **]**_ reply.

I started to type my answer but I got another message. _**[**_ _Did I call you? **]**_ he asked.

I had to erase my previous text and answered _**[**_ _Yeah, early this morning. **]**_

My lunch break was over and I started working again when Spencer's explanation arrived.

 _ **[**_ _I'm sorry I hope I didn't bother you or said anything stupid this morning. The truth is I have some sleeping-issues... It all started when my sister's crazy friends used to bother me in my sleep just for fun. They don't do it anymore but it seems like I got so used to it that occasionally I have to talk to people in my sleep. In a way it's a sweet revenge because sometimes I call them in the middle of the night so they got quite mad if they can't go back to sleep. But sometimes I call people who I shouldn't, so again, I'm sorry! **]**_

 _ **[**_ _No problem. **]**_ I replied. _"So strange!"_ I thought. Spencer seems like an advanced level sleep walker... or rather sleep talker.

I was so amazed by this fact! That night when I went to bed I sent him a text.

 _ **[**_ _Good night! Have a relaxing sleep! **]**_

Soon he sent back a winking smiley face.

* * *

That Tuesday something interesting happened because I accidentally met Spencer before our date.

It all started with a strange guy who just came by to our workshop. Seemed like everyone knew him except me but I was still new. He handed out leaflets about an exhibition opening and rushed away.

"Harry Joyner..." I read "Who is he?"

"That guy who just gave you that leaflet." Nina said.

"Well he could have invite us sooner. The opening is tonight. Should we go?" Paul asked.

"I have nothing to do this evening... as usual..." I said.

"Maybe there will be free drinks!" Nina said. So we agreed to go.

I didn't even read the invitation so I was a bit surprised in the gallery when I found out that Harry is a sculptor. I thought we're going to see paintings... so lazy from me! But I was happy about it because it reminded me of Spencer. _"We gonna have something to talk about on Friday."_ I thought. So I really tried to observe all of the sculptures very carefully... especially those I didn't really understand.

Later on when Harry arrived it started to be very crowded. So many people came, it made me realize that he must be really famous. We could only watch him from afar. He was talking to a lot of people and shook hands all the time.  
For a minute he seemed more happier than usual and he fought his way out of the crowd to greet a guy who just arrived... a guy who really reminded me of...

"Spencer Shay! That's him!" Nina tapped my shoulder aggressively.

"Really?" I asked but I was sure about it too.

Spencer was slowly blending in the crowd. Without thinking I wanted to get close to him so I started to fight my way in his direction.

"Hey Spencer!" I said when I finally got next to him.

"Hey!" he said politely but he wasn't sure who I was.

"It's me Sarah. Your Friday date." I tried to be funny.

"HEY!" he said again but this time more louder with realization.

But that's all we could talk because Harry started his speech.  
It was just so strange to listen to him while I was standing next to Spencer. Secretly I was peeking him from the corner of my eye. But a few minutes later Harry invited him to the podium.  
It turned out, they worked together on some of the exhibited sculptures. How did I miss this info when I was observing them? Seemed like Harry is very fond of Spencer and it's mutual. It was good to see them together, they were like good friends.

Later on I really had no chance to communicate with him some more. There were always too many people around them and they were busy talking to them after that speech.  
A half an hour later Nina and Paul wanted to go and I joined them. The truth is I became kinda bored too.

We were one block away when I heard someone screaming my name behind us.

"Sarah wait!" Spencer yelled breathless while he was running to us. "I'm so sorry we couldn't talk more. I didn't want to leave you like that!"

"Hey! No problem! I totally understand!" I said. Not gonna lie, I was touched by this.

"Listen! When do you finish work tomorrow?"

"Around 5 p.m. Why?"

"How about having a smoothie with me?"

"But... we're gonna meet on Friday."

"I know, I just wanna make it up for you... for tonight."

"Ohh, okay!"

Spencer told me where and when to meet next day, said goodbye to us and quickly went back to the gallery.

I was speechless and laughing like an idiot, Paul pulled a naughty smile on his face, and Nina got so jealous.

* * *

The next day I became kinda nervous. I didn't expect to meet Spencer sooner than Friday. Of course the whole workplace knew everything already and pulled cheap jokes about us. But I didn't care, I played along. And counted back the hours...

We agreed to meet at the Groovy Smoothie. I turned onto the street Spencer told me and I could already see him in front of the shop. He was talking to two guys but they said goodbyes when I approached him. The taller guy turned around and waved to me.  
"Hey pretty lady!" he said but the shorter guy next to him put his hands on his shoulder.  
"Stop it Gib!" he said and turned him forward. But he smiled at me too.

"Bye Gibby!" Spencer yelled with angry emphasis and waved like _"Go away!"_

"So, hi!" I greeted him.

"Hey! After you!" he said and opened the door for me.

I've never been in the Groovy Smoothie before. It was an amazingly colorful place almost full with people in all kinds of age.

Seemed like Spencer and the guy behind the counter were good friends. We didn't have to get in line, this guy T-Bo just took our order. I didn't know what to drink, all of those smoothies sounded so delicious, but Spencer helped me. And fortunately we didn't have to wait much.

We sat down to a table. I was a bit embarrassed. I didn't really know what to do in this little date which wasn't a date yet actually. So I just pretended to be busy sipping my smoothie. Which was quite tasty just as I thought. Spencer just waited for my reaction so I hold my thumb up. He smiled wisely and sipped his smoothie.

"So listen!" he started "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I know you wanted to talk to me more but it was just impossible."

"Hey, no problem!" I said. I just realized I didn't even know what to say to him after I greeted him yesterday.

"Harry invited you right?" he asked.

"Yes but I don't know him actually. Only my colleagues are friends with him. I'm the new girl at work. I only moved here like two months ago." I was so puzzled I started giving away so many useless information about myself.

"Really? From where?" he asked and seemed interested.

"Yakima."

Spencer slowly put down his smoothie. He was surprised but he started laughing.

"Are you kidding me? My granddad lives there!"

"Really?" I laughed because his laugh was so contagious.  
He nodded _"Yes"_ and we sipped more smoothie.

"So... seemed like you and Harry are great friends. How did you meet?" I asked.

"Uhh!" Spencer said like he was wounded. "It's an awful story actually." He took a deep breath and I got interested.  
"You know, Harry was always my hero, my number one favorite artist and years ago my sister arranged to have him over our place and show him some of my works."

"That's sounds great!"

"Just wait for it! He looked at my sculptures and totally dragged them down. He said awful stuff about them... I couldn't even pull myself together for days."

"What?" I didn't expect that.

"Yeah... I was about to give up being an artist but my sister believed in me and didn't let that happen. And it turned out later that Harry was just jealous of me and he likes my work very much."

I didn't know what to think about Harry after all this. "I don't like him now..." I confessed angrily.

But Spencer just smiled. "He's a great guy and I forgave him... especially after he revealed his true feelings about my work."

I still wasn't impressed.  
"But..., I mean..., what was he thinking? Talking shit about your work is gonna help him? Or anyone? You almost gave up your passion because of him... that could have been a serious damage..." I was thinking loudly.

Spencer got surprised about my little rant. But he was still smiling. "You know, to be totally honest I don't think I could have stop. For a few days I had a daytime job as a dental assistant. But secretly I was making little sculptures out of cotton wool, cast, floss, or any kind of filling and implant materials during my breaks." he laughed but my heart was breaking. "So I realized it's not something you can just quit."

In a way I was glad to hear that.  
"I've never really understood sculpting... I mean yeah we all like statues, but what you do... is something totally different. I mean how do you get your ideas?"

Spencer was thinking for a few seconds.  
"I go to the junkyard. There are incredible stuff there just thrown out! Usually I got inspired there."  
He drank some smoothie.  
"You know, that's what great about art! You don't have to understand, but you can feel something you can't even explain. That's what most people don't get... it's not wrong to experience something you don't understand. You can just be amazed by it... don't have to define everything! When it comes to sculpting, it's just so cool to make something new from stuff... to give them a new form, a new purpose. Well... maybe they're not useful but keeps you thinking when you see these things in a different way as a part of a sculpture... they just become something else, which means everything can be anything from a different point of view or in a different environment, you know what I mean?"

He looked at me full with enthusiasm and joy on his face. He was so inspiring.  
"I do now..." I said and put my hand on his, without any thinking.  
He seemed comfortable with it and for an instant, as he looked at me and moved a bit closer, I really thought we're gonna kiss...

...but then:  
"You two love-birds wanna buy some bagels?"

"T-BO!" Spencer yelled at T-Bo who was behind us with a big smile and a stick with bagels on it.

They started a loud argument about personal space and high prices and I just felt like I woke up from a dream. I was sure my face became red from embarrassment and I wanted to bury it in my smoothie. But all I could do was sipping it faster.

Minutes later they were still arguing and I couldn't really put up with it any longer.

"All right, all right! I'll buy a bagel okay?" I yelled like them. "Just stop with this screaming!"

T-Bo was satisfied with himself and Spencer looked disappointed because I gave up.

"Well if you're gonna end up with Spencer you should get yourself used to loudness..." T-Bo said.

"HEY!" Spencer was indeed loud (but so was T-Bo...) "Okay, let's get out of here!" he said and stood up from the table.

T-Bo was still pleased with himself as he was waving us.

"You guys are good friends right?" I asked as we got out from the GS.

"Nah!" he answered but he smiled "Well... I've known him since he opened this place... and he's my neighbor actually. We just live across the street right there in the Bushwell Plaza." he pointed at a tall building not so far away. "Which reminds me, see you there on Friday around 8 p.m. okay? I'm making dinner, so don't eat anything after lunch!"

"In your place?" I wondered.

"Sure!" he said so casually "Apartment 8-C. Avoid the doorman!"

"Wha-?" I wanted to ask lots of new questions, but Spencer gave a quick little kiss on my cheek.

"Bye!" he said like he was in a hurry to arrive somewhere.

I just stood there for a few more minutes, with a smoothie and a bagel, speechless as I saw him going away to the direction of his home he just showed me...

* * *

On Thursday there was absolutely no interaction between us. Like the silence before the storm.

I got some feelings I'd never admit to anyone... I missed Spencer...  
Even though I've only known him for a few days we almost talked every day. And I confess, I missed it.

The whole day at work I was thinking about a valid reason to send him a text... but I couldn't find any.  
Ohh, how a long day it was!

At night I literally had to put my phone away where I can't see it. I wanted to send a _"Good night!"_ or a _"See you tomorrow!"_ message. But I really didn't want to seem that desperate.


	3. Chapter 3 - The date

I arrived just in time to Bushwell Plaza. I could tell... there's a giant clock on the top of it!

Lucky for me the doorman was sleeping so I kinda sneaked in to the elevator. I had no problem finding apartment C on the eighth floor.

Soon as I knocked I heard some yelling out of the apartment behind me.

"Freddie!" a lady yelled.

"But Mom!" some guy replied. I had to laugh but then Spencer opened his door.

"Hello Sarah, come in!" he said politely.

"Thanks" I said and went in.

After that I couldn't say anything for minutes.  
Spencer's apartment was huge! And it was so bright and colorful, full with lots and lots of stuff. And seemed like it had more floors than one!

"Is that an elevator?" I asked when I saw a same construction as the main elevator I just came up with.

"That's right." he answered "You know this house wasn't originally an apartment building."

"I guessed by now. You live here alone?"

"Well, I used to live here with my sister but yeah, I live alone now." he said with some sadness in his voice. "Listen, dinner needs a few more minutes to be ready. So just sit here okay?" he hold my hand and led me to the counter which kinda separated the kitchen and the living room.  
He had to escort me there, otherwise I would have been still at the front door looking around.

"I see you brought some wine! Let's taste it!" he said and took the bottle out of my hand while I was still mesmerized by the place.  
He got some glasses and poured for us. "Are you alright?" he smiled because I kept turning my head around and wondering.

"Yes..." I said "But come on! There are lot's of things here for my eyes to accept! Is that a robot out of soda bottles?"

"Sure is!" he said proudly. I had no doubt he made it.

"Is that a bicycle on the ceiling?" I asked again.

"Yep!"

"Is this a giant gummy bear?"

"Everything is what it seems." he laughed.

"This whole place is like one big museum!"

"Thank you." Spencer laughed and clinked his glass to mine and we drank. "Not bad!" he said after he tasted some wine. "But actually I'm not an expert..."

He turned around and went to that cute little green stove. "Okay, it's about done..." he said and took a strainer out of one of those cabinets in the kitchen. Seemed like he's making spaghetti.

"Come on! Have a seat!" he said while he put the pasta on the table and pulled out one of the chairs for me.

I sat down and he went back to the stove.

"That's what's gonna make it 'Special'!" he said as he came back with a saucepan.

"How come?" I asked.

"Oh, my sister used to call it 'Special Spaghetti'. That's her super-secret sauce recipe."

Spencer mixed the sauce and meatballs with the spaghetti, then filled some taco shells with it. I couldn't wipe the silly grin off my face. _"Spaghetti tacos... interesting"_ I thought. I was pretty hungry and wanted to try this Mexican-Italian combo.

Spencer put a little bowl of parmesan cheese on the table. "Bon appetit!" he said and sat down.

I took my first bite and it tasted great! "I like it!" I said with my mouth full.

"Good stuff right?" he asked "It's just so simple to make, and you can not ruin it. And also I bet you've never had spaghetti tacos before."

"You bet right." I admitted. Secretly I was wondering how many ladies had the pleasure to try it out... but I asked something else. "How did you come up with this stuff?"

"There's no specific story behind it. Once I just wanted to surprise Carly and I thought it would be fun."

I finished my second taco when I finally built up the courage to ask...

"Sooo... where is she now?"

"Carly? She's in Italy with our Dad." Spencer answered simply.

"Oh thank God!" I felt so relieved.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I really started to believe she died or something..."

"Hahh!" Spencer burst into laughter but immediately got worried "What made you think that?"

"Because all I hear about her that she WAS here, she HAD a webshow... past tenses all around!"

"You're right... that's so creepy!" he thought about it. "But everything is alright, you don't have to worry." He said and sounded like he wanted to end this topic.

Long awkward silence after that.  
Only our taco shells were breaking loudly while eating.

Spencer seemed lost in his thoughts for a while. He took some big sips of his wine. He kinda drank it like it was fruit juice.  
It was quite strange that he was so silent.

I had to end this quiet. "I'm sorry I brought it up! It's just... I've heard so much about her..."

"It's okay! She's very popular around here." he said proudly.

Some awkward silence again. This time I was drinking too.

"So you're a painter?" he asked.

"Well I'm not sure but I have a university degree that says so."

"You went to art school?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I bet it didn't worth it." he said and I had to smile. Can he read my thoughts?

"It definitely didn't. But that seemed like the best choice in my life that time. And once I was there I didn't want to quit. I don't regret it, it's just..."

"...not helping you out there in the 'Real World' right?"

"Amazing! Do you have the same experience?"

"I've never went to college or university."

"You haven't?"

"Well I went to law school out of pure pressure from my granddad and three days were enough for me. But I have plenty of experience about education to know that nobody can teach you or me art." he said so wisely as he finished his last taco. And deep inside I knew he's right.

"Why don't you go and teach it instead?"

Spencer laughed as he wiped his mouth and hands. "I tried once but it didn't work out at all." I pulled an interested face so he continued. "Carly wanted to learn how to draw but I started teaching her aggressively about everything else..." he still laughed. It seemed this story is a lovely memory for him. "I don't have the patience and self control for teaching. That's why are most of the art teachers boring and unprofessional. They think they know art but you have to feel it... and not teach it." he said and finished his glass of wine.

He was turning into wise-ass again which was impressive but I wanted to make him talk more about Carly. The topic it seemed he wanted to avoid.

"So did Carly learn how to draw?" I asked as I finished my dinner too.

"Yeah... she learned some basic stuff but she's not that artist type. She's more like Dad... but I don't wanna bore you with them..." he said while standing up and put our plates into the sink.

"What makes you think it's boring?"

"I talk about them a lot. Almost every conversation of mine comes to Carly or my dad eventually."

"I have no problem with that!"

"Maybe I have... it makes me miss them more."

 _"Oh crap"_ I thought.

He went to the oven and set it up. Seemed like we're gonna have dessert. He also took out two smaller plates and a couple of little forks. So I was right.  
Spencer grabbed the wine bottle from the countertop and filled our glasses full again. He seemed sad.

I didn't want to end this conversation about his family in such a bitter mood. So I had an idea.

"Can you show me a picture of her?"

"Of Carly? Sure, okay!" he said loudly with enthusiasm. He went to the front door's direction and disappeared in a room at left. I stood up and went closer. I've never thought there could be another room there. _"How big this apartment really is?"_ I wondered.

He came back with a whole album. I was at the couch so I sat down. He put the album down on the little table and brought our drinks after us.  
He sat next to me closer than I expected. I really tried not to get too excited (well... it was quite a while ago having a guy next to me... so close...)  
He put the album in my hand.

Seemed like it was a collection of Carly. It started with her baby-pictures, continued with her childhood, and ended up with her teenage years. Spencer told me the background story for every single pic.  
Like in 70% of the photos Spencer was there with her (he was so cute as a little boy). On some of them there was their father too.

It took me some time to realize that I haven't seen any mother-like figure on any picture... I really wanted to ask about her but I just thought: _"I shouldn't force it... he's already missing his sister and his dad... Maybe later I'll ask him about this... or maybe later he's gonna tell me if he continues to drink so fast."_

On the childhood pictures often appeared a blond girl too. "That's Sam, her best friend." Spencer told me. Later on she was on almost every photo with Carly.

I've turned some pages and seemed like Carly's circle expanded later on. "That's Sam, Freddie and Gibby. The iCarly gang."

I recognized the boys from the Groovy Smoothie.

"His name is Freddie?" I pointed at the shorter guy. "Does he live in that apartment next to you?"

"That's right!" Spencer said with enthusiasm. "How do you know?"

"I heard him arguing with his mom when I arrived."

Spencer just laughed and nodded "Yeah, that's not unusual. But don't worry about them. They love each other very much."

Later in the album there were a lot of pictures about making iCarly. On some of them there was T-Bo too. I knew they are good friends!

"You know it's funny... I've never seen any shows of iCarly and yet they seem so familiar to me..." I was thinking loudly.

"You haven't seen any episode of it?" Spencer asked like he couldn't believe it. "They had like millions of viewers!" he started to sound like he's scolding me. "Even the First Lady appeared in it!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" I laughed.

Spencer took a big gulp of his wine and finished his glass. "See? You're making me drink! I can't believe this! When you arrive home first thing you do is looking it up!"

"Yes sir!" I said respectfully but got the wine out of his hand as he poured the third glass of it for himself. "Okay, you're not drinking anymore! You're getting louder again!"  
We laughed.

"So what's up with the iCarly gang these days?" I asked.

"They're all just fine. I see Freddie almost every day. I used to give him rides when his mom was busy but now he got his drivers license. But he still comes over sometimes escaping his mom and we talk about geeky stuff and do things she'll never allow, like using scissors or other extremely dangerous things. And she sends me awful healthy food sometimes... I don't know why she thinks I can't cook for myself."

Than he pointed on Gibby on the group picture.

"Gibby shows up sometimes too. He seems always so busy but actually I have no idea what he's doing these days. Occasionally he drops his little brother here to babysit because (as he says) he has things to take care of. So I have no idea. But he's been always weird and interesting."

"Sam's in L.A. right now. My buddy Socko gave me a motorcycle and I gave it to her. She's so unstoppable you know. I think she would have left before if Carly haven't been in her life... But she can always be found on the internet anytime. He sends me creepy, disgusting and funny texts and posts like five times a day. And sometimes she calls me when she needs some serious advice so despite the distance we keep in touch."

Spencer seemed emotional enough for me to ask more about his family. But as I turned the last page of the album he quickly just closed it and brought it back to that secret room. So I realized it's not gonna happen this time.

"Is there an album like that of you too? I'd really like to see that!" I asked as he came back.

"No. Actually there is but Carly took it away with her." he answered as he sat back next to me.

I decided not to torture him anymore with family issues. I became slightly drunk enough to lead our conversations into another direction.

"So do you have all your dates in your apartment?" I asked.

"Usually."

"Why?"

He pointed in that room's direction. "Because my bedroom is close." he said along with a naughty smile and wink.

"Oh my God!" I laughed "You must be a big womanizer!"

"No, not at all!" he laughed too "And I'm sorry! I was just joking! Actually I just love to cook and it's so much more convenient! And you can spare a lot of money."

He looked at his third glass of wine on the little table. "I think I drank too much! You're right, I should stop it for tonight. I'm not much of a drinker... I didn't really drink at all in my teenage years... or in my twenties either." he confessed. "I've just started to loosen up in the past few years..."

"Since your sister left?" I asked.

He nodded quietly.

"She means a lot to you right?" I asked but it was obvious.

"Yes. We lived together for a long time. Just the two of us. I was her legal guardian since our father's in the military. So I also had to be a responsible father figure and a cool brother. For me there were absolutely no drinking, or swearing or parties..." he smiled. "But I don't mind, it's okay. She always wanted to spend some time with Dad who she really missed and now they are together!" he smiled. "... And now I'm the one who miss them..."

He was so cute. I really wanted to cuddle and comfort him... Or maybe I also drank too much.

I acted instinctively again as I grabbed his hand. As he looked at me I leaned over and kissed him.

And he responded.

It started as a very polite, first-date-kind-of kiss.  
But then I felt his hand on my neck and his tongue in my mouth.

I burst into laughter like a total idiot.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Fortunately he wasn't offended.

"I'm sorry! It was just so long... since the last time... you know... someone kissed me like that..." I tried to come up with my excuse.

"Well... You started it!" he smiled.

He was right. I just wanted to melt into the ground... but at that moment the oven made a buzzing sound.

 _"Thank God!"_ I thought. I couldn't bear this tension anymore.

Spencer went back to the kitchen and a bit later I followed him.

He put a small sized chocolate cake on the table.  
"Wow!" I said.

"If I made it perfectly there's chocolate melting in the middle..." he said as he cut a slice of it.

"It's just perfect!" I said when Spencer's prediction came true and I had the pleasure tasting it.

He got a can of whipped cream and sprayed his slice all over with it. Then he offered it to me. "Put some on it!"

"I don't really like whipped cream."

Spencer looked at me like I was a weirdo. "Okay, now see, that's the second problem we're gonna have!" he said so seriously and strictly, I had to laugh. "I'm not kidding!" he said louder but it didn't help... it was still funny.

He raised his eyebrows incredibly high and stared at me like a lunatic. I looked back and tried to hold it, as it turned out to be a staring contest. It was hard to stand his crazy look as I was trembling of giggling.  
Spencer slowly and incredulously shook his head. "I can't believe you!" he said and finally smiled.

I became so nervous I had to look away, and again, laughed like an idiot. (That's what I do when I get embarrassed.) Was that a compliment?  
Spencer kept looking at me like that and I got familiar with the term: _'butterflies in my stomach'_.

"So I haven't seen any iCarly and I don't like whipped cream. Now what? Are you gonna throw me out?" I tried to be sassy.

"Well... I'm thinking about it..."

"Do what you want. But I'm gonna finish this cake without whipped cream!" I flirted... kinda...

Spencer finally looked away and started eating too.

"Okay, tell me something!" I started "How many dates took place in this apartment before?"

Spencer stopped eating and seemed seriously lost in his thoughts.

"Oh my God? That many?" I laughed but actually didn't feel so happy.

"Don't judge me!" he said loudly "I give a chance to everyone who wants to know me better!" he said and gestured like a wise man. "What's wrong with looking for the right girl?"

"Nothing... The question is maybe: what's wrong with you?" I became a jerk so quickly. I was sure, Spencer's gonna throw me out after this.

"What do YOU think what's wrong with me?" he asked "Of course I wanted all of them to work out but it's always up to two people, not just me. Do you need a lecture about relationships?"

"No thanks... And I'm sorry... I guess I'm just thinking differently about this _'giving a chance to everyone'_ thing."

"Lucky for me." he said.

I seriously had to grab the edge of the table not to fall immediately in the infinite depths of love.

The alarm sound of my phone woke me up. I set it to a certain time when I have to leave to catch the last bus back home.

"Oh crap!" I yelled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have to go. It's kinda late."

"Alright." Spencer said so lightly, didn't seem sad... that made me kinda blue. "Bring home the rest of the cake okay? I'm gonna wrap it up for you."

"Thanks." I said with empty politeness.

A few minutes later we were at the front door as he opened it for me.

"Thanks for the wonderful dinner!" I said.

"You're welcome!" he said. "Have a nice weekend!"

"Yeah, you too." I said but my feet couldn't move. I didn't wanted to leave without...

"Would you let me kiss you this time?" Spencer was reading my mind again.

I just stepped closer and he hold me by my hips.

Politely enough he didn't tried anything this time. Only our lips did the wonderful job.

"Can I call you again?" he whispered seconds later.

"Do you really need my permission?"

"Let's say I do."

"Alright, call me!" I said, stole a last quick little kiss, turned around and left fast as I could... to regain my common sense...

* * *

As I promised, when I arrived home first thing I did was typing in iCarly dot com.

A whole universe of crazy random humor appeared to me when I started to watch the webshow episodes.  
I've never thought that I'm gonna see Spencer in them... oh, how wrong I was!

I laughed my ass off when he messed up the big sign and it said "Pee on Carl".  
I felt so sorry for all of them when he shut the power down with his giant sculpture and ruined the world record.  
I was terrified when that hammer almost got Carly's head off.  
And I just couldn't believe he didn't show me his socks that light up.  
I was happy to see all of his crazy sculptures he made when the girls showed some of them in the show.  
I felt so bad when that psycho teacher hurt Spencer.  
And I was kinda scared when Jackson Colt literally threw him away.  
I was so moved when Carly gave an award for Spencer for being the best big brother of all time.  
And I loved the one where he filled in for Sam and could cooperate with Carly very well hosting the show.  
I was so amazed by his gigantic birthday pie he made for Carly's birthday and Gibby almost got drowned.  
I almost died laughing when he found that tortilla chips in the bag of potato chips.  
Or when that stupid Nevel kid apologized to that little girl and he walked in the picture because of boredom.  
I loved how many crazy characters he played later. Baby Spencer kinda freaked me out but I can't say it's not funny.  
Even when Sam and Freddie got together in that mental hospital, he seemed kinda freaky... why was he wearing women's clothing? And was that make-up on his face?  
I wondered when the First Lady and One Direction appeared!  
Oh and by the way, they crushed it, sat on it, acted it out, licked it, answered it, debated, gave clues to guess, celebrated the months, drove thru and Spencer was constantly woken up or tickled with random items when he wasn't in a pathetic play, or reading some fake news.  
And I burst into tears when Carly and Sam said goodbye in their last show.

When I finished watching them it was already Saturday daytime... I just realized how tired I am.

I took a shower. My mind was full with Spencer... and his crazy awesome life...

...I wish I could be a part of it...  
...I wish he would call me soon...


End file.
